The One Who Bright My Heart
by Redpapillon
Summary: [LAST! CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW? UPDATE KILAT!] "Ino, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan mu belakangan ini. Tapi aku mohon... Jangan menjauhi ku, tetaplah disini bersama ku, disisi ku..." Deidara tetap memeluk erat Ino dalam dekapannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu".
1. Cahaya yang telah kembali

**WARNING! CRACK PAIRING!**

 **Deidara x Ino Yamanaka**

 **Naruto©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **"The One Who Bright My Heart"**

 **©Redpapillon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jika kau suka padanya seharusnya kau bilang, Dei. Jika seperti ini terus kau tidak jauh beda dengan orang yang mempermainkan perasaan"

Ucapan itu berhasil membuat Deidara tertegun. Selama ini memang benar, sudah hampir 2 tahun dekat dengan gadis berambut pink—Sakura namanya, yang merupakan junior kelas 1 di SMA sekaligus junior di SMPnya, Deidara belum kunjung menembaknya.

Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa gadis berambut pink itu telah moveon dengan musuh bebuyutannya, uchiha sasuke, Deidara langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Dan beruntunglah, Takdir bisa membuat mereka berdua jadi sedekat ini.

"T-tidak bukan begitu, un" Deidara hanya menatap pria yang banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya itu.

"Aku hanya ragu, apa benar dia suka padaku seperti aku suka padanya, un." lanjutnya.

"lalu, apa yang membuatmu ragu seperti ini? Dia itu cewek, Dei. Butuh kepastian. Kau tau itu kan?"

Kalimat itu kembali membuat Deidara tertegun. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Deidara adalah pria yang penuh tanggung jawab. Dia menyukai Sakura, tapi tidak mungkin kan jika dia menembaknya tetapi Sakura belum atau tidak menyukainya sama sekali? Itu menyakitkan, dan Deidara benci sesuatu yang menyakiti dirinya.

"Kau tau Uchiha Sasuke adik itachi itu kan? Belakangan ini, Sakura selalu bercerita tentangnya. Dan itu membuat aku sebal. Lagi pula juga heran, kenapa sih cewek-cewek banyak yang menyukai pria bodoh itu?" Deidara menggerutu kesal

"Sepertinya kau harus bertanya ke salah satu teman yang dekat dengan Sakura, tanya saja sama dia. Siapa tau dia tau bagaimana perasaan Sakura ke Sasuke"

Ucapan Pain membuat Deidara berpikir lebih jauh. Benar juga apa yang di ucapkan Pain, dengan bertanya kepada salah satu teman terdekat Sakura, Deidara bisa tau bagaimana perasaan gadis yang dia idam-idamkan itu kan? Jika bertolak belakang, masih ada cara Deidara untuk menyerah.

"Aku tau nama salah satu teman terdekatnya yang sekelas juga dengan Sakura"

"Jadi, siapa nama cewek itu, un?"

"Ino Yamanaka, Gadis berambut blonde yang di kuncir kuda"

 **oooooo**

"Kau bawa ini, dan ini. Eh tunggu, jangan membantah! Nah, ini juga bawa ya" Guru di Konoha Highschool, Iruka Sensei meminta sang gadis berambut blonde—Ino Yamanaka, membawa setumpuk kertas hasil ujian yang siap di bagikan ke kelasnya.

"Uuhhh, kenapa harus aku? Lagi pula, ini kertas berat tau. Kenapa Iruka sensei tidak meminta Naruto untuk membawanya? Aku itu cewek, dan kau tau itu kan sensei?" gerutu gadis berambut blonde yang membawa setumpuk kertas menuju pintu

 _Brakkk_

Setumpuk kertas yang di genggamnya kini telah berceceran, membuat lantai ruang guru terisi dengan banyaknya kertas putih

"AH MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!" Ino Yamanaka langsung memungut kertas yang berada di lantai

"Iruka-sensei, apa kau kenal dengan cewek yang bernama Ino Yama... ohhh! Astagaa! Maafkan akuu! Maafkan aku, un" dengan mata terbelalaknya, Deidara langsung menghampiri Ino dan membantunya

"Sepertinya dia lah cewek yang kau cari, Dei." Iruka-sensei terkekeh dan langsung berlalu pergi

"Maaf aku ceroboh,un" Deidara membantu membawakan sebagian kertas dan membantu Ino berdiri

"Ya, ya, tidak masalah... Wahh, apa kau Dei-senpai? Wahh kebetulan sekali yaa" Ino menyibakkan roknya yang sebagian menekuk akibat ia memungut kertas yang berada di lantai

"Ya, memang benar namaku adalah Deidara, un"

"Jadi, kenapa Dei-senpai mencariku?" di sepanjang koridor, mereka saling berbincang dengan tetap membawa setumpuk kertas

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu, un"

"Soal apa? Dan hei! Berhenti mengucapkan un, aku punya nama tau!" celoteh Ino yang memang tidak suka mendengar kata "un" yang di ucapkan Deidara.

"Ya.. Ini soal..."

"soal Sakura, ya aku tau. Kau ingin membicarakan dia kan?" Deidara memperhatikan gadis yang berada disampingnya. Dan kali ini, gadis itu terlihat malas untuk menanggapi topik yang akan di bicarakan

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu? Wah, jangan jangan kau ini penyihir ya? Ih, menyeramkan, un"

"Konyol" masih sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu malas menjawab. Tapi kali ini dia menatap Deidara

"Ya, bagaimana tidak tau? Cowok cowok disini pasti suka padanya. Sama seperti Sasuke yang di sukai banyak cewek di SMA ini, ku rasa mereka sepertinya jodoh"

Mendengar itu membuat Deidara sedikit meringis. Ucapan itu membuat dadanya menjerit. Yang jelas, Deidara sakit hati.

"Dei-senpai, kelas ku di sebelah sini. Kau kenapa disitu? Kejauhan bodoh" ucapan Ino menyadarkan Deidara, lekas ia langsung berbalik dan berhenti di hadapan Ino.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Dei-senpai" Ino mengulurkan tangan yang masih menggenggam setumpuk kertas ke hadapan Deidara. Deidara hanya mengernyitkan dahi, bingung apa maksud yang disampaikan gadis itu

"Kertasnya senpai, letakan di atas sini" Ino memutar bola matanya menatap Deidara "Jaa ne, Dei-senpai..." lanjutnya

"tunggu! Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Bisa kau ikut dengan..." ucapan Deidara terhenti begitu Ino yang langsung berlalulalang pergi meninggalkannya

"Lain kali saja, aku malas" suara Ino terdengar samar, dan disertai lambaian sebelah tangan yang di tuju untuk Deidara.

Deidara langsung meninggalkan kelasnya, dan mengernyitkan dahi begitu tau sikap aneh yang di lakukan oleh Ino. Aneh, dia tuh kenapa sih? Gumam Deidara.

Jam istirahat kini telah berganti menjadi jam belajar. Ino Yamanaka bertopang dagu dengan tatapan malas menatap lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, di benaknya adalah malas. Mungkin, setelah ia mendengar ucapan Deidara tentang Sakura.

Gadis itulah yang membuat Ino malas. Setiap orang yang ingin membicarakannya, mengucapkan namanya, membuat Ino kesal. Persahabatan Ino dan Sakura memang masih sampai saat ini, cuma kadang Ino merasa malas jika Sakura melakukan hal yang membuatnya malas.

Semua itu berawal dari ulah Sakura yang membuatnya sakit... Saat duduk di bangku SMP, ino bertemu dengan gadis berambut pink yang dia pikir adalah gadis yang pemalu. Dia berkenalan, dan disitu lah untuk pertama kalinya Ino mengenal Sakura.

Ino mengajarinya bagaimana dia harus bergaul dan mendapat banyak teman, dan bahkan mengajarkannya untuk merebut hati seorang pria. Mereka akrab dan terus bersama, bahkan memutuskan untuk satu sekolah. Tapi, keadaan itu jadi berbeda setelah sang gadis berambut Pink merebut cinta pertamanya. Ya, cinta pertama Ino Yamanaka...

Pemuda dengan dua taring yang menonjol, pemuda dengan tattoo segitiga terbalik. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Tuan Inuzuka. Inuzuka Kiba, adalah cinta pertamanya. Saat musim semi tiba, dimana bunga bunga bermekaran, di saat itu juga Ino sedang berbahagia di kala sang Inuzuka mengajaknya makan malam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Yang masih sangat dia ingat adalah ketika Kiba membawakan bunga mawar, dan sekotak cokelat. Dan disitu lah, Kiba menyatakan cintanya.

Dia bilang "Aku menyukaimu. Sudah lama sekali aku menyukai mu, dari paras cantik dan perilaku baik mu kepada semua orang. Jadi, apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Ino menerimanya, menerima cokelat dan sekuntum mawar yang Kiba genggam. Namun naas, bunga dan cokelat itu bukan untuknya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bagus kan? Aku ingin memberikannya kepada Sakura, hehe" ucapan itu membuat Ino terkejut, dan ingin menangis.

"Kau menyukai Sakura? Sejak kapan?" Ino langsung meletakan kotak cokelat dan sekuntum mawar di atas meja dengan kasar

"Sejak dia tiba tiba men-chat ku dan dia bilang dia ingin dekat dengan ku."

"lalu, kau suka?"

"beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura menyatakan kepada ku jika dia nyaman bersama ku. Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk kami berdua lebih jauh lagi dalam berhubungan. Lagi pula aku juga menyukainya"

Hal itu reflex membuat Ino menangis dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terburu buru. Dan sampai saat itu, ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya dari pada harus ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Terutama Sakura.

"Ino, Inoo, Ino!" suara familiar milik Iruka sensei berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya

"e-eh? Maaf, Iruka-sensei. Ada apa?"

"coba tolong bagikan ini ke semuanya" dengan malas, Ino menghampiri Iruka-sensei dan membagikan tumpukan kertas kosong. Setelah selesai dan semua mendapatkannya, Ino kembali duduk

"Jika kalian sudah mendapatkannya, coba tulis kalimat yang ingin kalian sampaikan. Entah untuk seseorang, atau bahkan dirimu sendiri" Iruka-sensei menjelaskan

Semua nya langsung menulis, bisa Ino lihat bahwa semua orang di kelasnya menulis dengan ekspresi berbeda beda. Ada yang sedih, malas, biasa saja, dan bahkan tersenyum. Dengan seulas senyum yang ia buat, Ino Yamanaka mulai menulis.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai, perhatikan styrofoam yang berada di belakang. Lalu tempelkan lah kertas itu dengan menggunakan pin yang berada di sebelahnya. Kalian harus menempelkannya berdekatan dengan teman sebangku kalian. Selamat siang, selamat beristirahat" Iruka-sensei berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Ino, Ayo kita tempel. Wah, aku tidak sabar ingin membaca punya mu. Aku duluan yaaa"

Ino tertegun menatap secarik kertas dan tulisan yang ia genggam. tujuannya hanya satu, agar semua orang mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Terutama, orang yang baru saja pergi terlebih dahulu saat mengajaknya menempel.

Ino menempelkan secarik kertasnya bersampingan dengan punya Sakura. Ditatap nya gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengembangkan senyuman

"waw, aku suka kata kata mu."

Ucapan itu membuat Ino Yamanaka mengalihkan pandangan, menatap semua kertas berisi tulisan di styrofoam itu. Gerakan matanya terhenti begitu membaca secarik kertas milik Sakura. Ino tertegun dengan senyuman ketus menghiasi wajahnya

 _Aku ingin di cintai, dan merasakan kebahagiaan orang lain —Sakura_

 _Aku ingin di cintai, dan tak seorang pun yang mengambilnya. Terutama saat seseorang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum. Seperti seseorang yang berhasil mencerahkan hati ku —Ino_

"Terimakasih, Aku juga suka kata katamu" Ino tersenyum kecil

"Kau ingin ke kantin Ino?" Sakura bertanya, namun hanya anggukan kecil yang di hasilkan oleh Ino

"Ayo pergi dengan ku" Sakura menuntun Ino dan pergi menuju kantin

Sementara itu di kelas Deidara

"kata katamu bagus juga, Dei. Apa orang seni selalu begitu?"

"Tidak kok, itu yang ada di pikiranku, un"

 _Aku ingin di cintai, dan tak seorang pun yang mengambilnya. Terutama saat seseorang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum. Seperti seseorang yang berhasil mencerahkan hati ku_ —Deidara

"Ayo Dei, kita ke kantin. Aku lapar" Sasori menarik pelan poni panjang Deidara

"Auch! Hentikan itu, un!" gerutunya kesal dan mengikuti Sasori di belakang.

 **oooooo**

Ino menyesap teh panasnya perlahan sampai satu gerakan tersedaknya membuat tawa di satu meja kantin. Hal yang membuatnya terhibur adalah ketika berada dengan sahabatnya. Temari, Tenten, dan tak lupa Sakura. Hobi mereka adalah berbincang, kadang seputar gosip, dan seputar laki-laki.

"Hei, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau menyukai seseorang?" Temari menyibakkan kipas kecilnya

"u-um.. Yaa, kurasa seperti itu" Bisa dipastikan, wajahnya memerah

"hehhh? Kau itu mudah sekali suka dengan orang ya, hati hati nanti orang itu tidak suka dengan mu bagaimana?" Ino menyambar dengan ketus.

"aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkannya atau tidak, tapi kurasa aku akan tetap menyukainya" lanjut Sakura

"Memang kau suka dengan siapa?" Tenten bertanya dengan sedikit mencondongkan badan di hadapan Sakura

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Wajah Sakura kembali memerah

Ino yang mendengarnya terbelalak. Selama ini, Ino tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Yang Ino tau, dia masih berpacaran dengan Kiba. Ya, walaupun bukan Sakura yang bercerita, tapi Kiba. Sungguh, apa dia benar benar menyukai Sasuke? Jika begitu, selamat Sakura! Kau telah kembali menghancurkan hati seorang gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini.

"S-SUNGGUH?!" sama halnya dengan Ino, Temari dan Tenten pun terkejut

"Kau suka dengan cowok dingin, berambut raven, dan bermata onyx itu?" Tenten masih terkejut

"Yang paling penting, kau suka dengan cowok bermarga uchiha itu, Sakura?" Temari menambahkan

"Aku kira, kau malah menyukai Dei-senpai. Bukannya kau malah dekat dengannya ya?" Tenten melanjutkan

"Tidak, aku dan Dei-senpai hanya berteman. Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke-kun, tidak—aku mencintainya"

Hal itu membuat Ino tertegun, rasa sesak di dadanya kini tumbuh dengan bertubi tubi. Sakittt, sungguh sakit. Di lihatnya pria berambut dan bermodel sama dengannya tidak jauh berdiri di belakang Sakura, ia memperhatikan tiap obrolan yang Sakura ucapkan. Sepertinya, Pria itu sudah lama memperhatikan Sakura.

Ia melihat pria itu dengan ekspresinya yang sedikit meringis. Ino tau apa yang dirasakan betul oleh Deidara. Rasanya, ia ingin berbagi pelukan bersama pria itu. Pria yang sama sama merasakan sakit sepertinya. Karena, hal paling ampuh untuk patah hati adalah sebuah pelukan. Benar kan?

"Ino, kau diam saja. Tidak mau berkomentar ya?" Tenten memperhatikan Ino dengan sebelah alisnya yang menukik

Ino menggeleng, dan langsung buru buru menjawab "Tidak, ehh itu.. Aku harus ke toilet. Aku mau pipis, dari tadi ku tahan. Maaf ya aku duluan, dahhh" Ino melambaikan tangan dan pergi

Saat mencoba untuk menahan air matanya, satu genggaman kuat mencengkram lengan Ino dan berhasil membuat Ino menoleh.

"Dei-senpai? Ada ap..."

"pst, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan, un. Ikutlah dengan ku,Dan kali ini JA-NGAN ME-NO-LAK" Deidara menarik lengan gadis itu pelan, membiarkan gadis itu berjalan di belakangnya.

Tibalah mereka di puncak atas gedung sekolah. Ya, di atap. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada disana

"Jadi, masih sama soal Sakura ya?" Ino membuka suara sambil menatap Deidara dengan tertegun.

"Ya, aku ingin bertanya pada mu. Apa sakura menyukai ku, un?"

"Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh tau!" Ino berkacak pinggang

"Ugh, baiklah baiklah. Oke, aku mengaku. Aku menyukainya, un"

Deidara memalingkan wajah

Ino melihat semburat merah juga kini menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya. Itu membuat Ino terkekeh

"Astaga dei-senpai... Orang seperti mu ternyata bisa juga ya malu"

"Tch, hentikan bodoh" Deidara memutar bola matanya

"Kau ingin tau tentang Sakura?" tanya Ino, dan Deidara pun langsung mengangguk.

Ino menunduk dan menatapnya prihatin "Sepertinya kau sudah mendengarnya tadi di kantin"

Ino kembali memperhatikan Deidara yang berada didepannya. Walaupun ia masih membuang muka, tapi Ino melihat jelas perubahan dari raut wajahnya. Mata itu, wajah itu, sekarang terkejut seperti mendapatkan takdir yang tidak ingin dimiliki. Sama halnya dengan Deidara, Ino juga merasakannya.

"Aku tau, itu sakit. Seperti di iris pakai pisau dan kau tidak bisa melawannya." mata aquamarine milik Ino kini beradu dengan mata biru Deidara sambil menampilkan senyum masamnya

"Jika seperti itu perasaan mu, kurasa aku yang lebih dulu tau" Ino menunduk melamun.

"Jadi, dia benar benar tidak menyukai ku ya? Uhh, rasanya seperti ada yang meletup letup di hati ku,un. Sakit sekali" Deidara ikut melamun

Ino menghampiri Deidara dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, pria ini jauh lebih tinggi 10 cm dari Ino.

"hei, dei-senpai yang lemah. Tenang saja, kau masih bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu.." Ino mengembangkan senyumnya

Deidara tersenyum menatap gadis mungil di hadapannya "Ya, kau benar, un. Ku rasa perlahan tapi pasti aku akan melupakannya"

Grrttt...

Bunyi perut kedua insan itu terdengar. Menandakan mereka berdua sangat kelaparan. Sambil tertawa karena hal itu di rasakan oleh keduanya

"Ayo kita kembali ke kantin" Ino mengajak Deidara, dan Deidara pun mengikuti.

 **oooooo**

Sudah tiga bulan lebih Deidara sering bertukar cerita, makan bersama, pergi ke taman bunga, menonton, dan masih banyak lagi yang ia lakukan dengan Ino. Sakit hatinya karena mengetahui Sakura yang tidak kunjung membalas perasaannya perlahan lahan terganti. Berkat hadirnya gadis bawel bermata aquamarine itu.

Meski begitu, Deidara masih menyimpan foto keseruannya dengan Sakura saat mereka menghadiri festifal musim semi di taman Konaha. Hal itu memutuskan niatnya untuk Membuka lemari kayu tempat ia menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga. Di dapatinya 4 buah foto bersama Sakura.

Foto pertama, terlihat Sakura yang sedang menunjuk kembang api, dan Deidara yang memperhatikan wajahnya. Di foto kedua, memperlihatkan Deidara yang sedang menunduk menatapnya dan Sakura yang berjinjit di hadapannya. Foto ketiga, memperlihatkan Deidara dan Sakura yang memakan permen gulali sendiri dan bertatapan. Foto terakhir, adalah foto dimana Sakura memeluknya secara tiba tiba dan Deidara yang terkejut.

Melihat itu, kembali hati Deidara merasakan sakit. Deidara tau, Sudah sejak SMP hingga SMA Deidara memendam rasa kepada Sakura. Namun naas, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Di urungkanlah sebuah niat untuk menyimpan foto itu di amplop cokelat dan kembali Meletakannya di dalam lemari.

Deidara menghela nafas, dan sedikit memijat kepalanya. Ia butuh hiburan. Bosan, sangat bosan. Ia berbaring di kasur, mengambil handphone dan menatap layarnya kosong. Sepintas ide tiba tiba saja terlewat di benaknya, kemudian ia mengetuk ngetuk pelan keyboard handphone-nya dan tersenyum

"Yamanaka, Ikutlah dengan ku ke Museum of Art Konoha,un. Berpakaianlah yang rapih"

Deidara bergegas mengganti semua bajunya, dengan pakaian yang begitu rapih. Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, aku akan melupakan Sakura un, gumamnya

 **oooooo**

Ia memijakkan kakinya di salah satu rumah bermarga Yamanaka, menunggu sosok yang ingin ia temui. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sang Yamanaka yang telah berdiri di depan pagar dengan menggunakan gaun yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya sebagian. Hal itu hampir saja membuat Deidara salah fokus, namun ia kembali bisa mengaturnya

"Ternyata kau tidak membuatku malu ya, un" Deidara terkekeh, lalu tersenyum. Ia menuntun tangan mungil itu menuju mobil Lamborghini Veneno nya.

Ia mengecup pelan permukaan tangan Ino "Silahkan masuk tuan putri" ia tertawa geli

Selama di perjalanan, mereka berbincang satu sama lain. Tertawa, dan bahkan saling membully. Tapi hal itu tidak masalah bagi Deidara maupun Ino sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, ada acara apa sih kita kesana?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Kau akan lihat nanti, un" Deidara tersenyum dengan tetap memperhatikan jalan

"Ngomong-ngomong... Dei-senpai bisa romantis yaa, aku heran padahal kau ini menyebalkan tau" Ino menggerutu dengan mengembungkan bibirnya

"jangan membuatku kesal deh, aku sedang menyetir. Dan.." Deidara menoleh lalu mencubit pipi Ino yang menggemaskan

"Jangan memasang wajah itu, kau terlihat konyol, un" Deidara tertawa geli dan kembali menatap jalan.

Tanpa ia sadari, gadis yang berada disampingnya itu memancarkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Baru kali ini, Deidara bisa melakukan hal yang membuatnya tersentuh. Cubitan yang dilakukan nya di sebelah pipi Ino tidak membuatnya sakit, melainkan cubitan yang dihasilkannya adalah cubitan—penuh—kasih sayang.

"Kita sudah sampai, un... Eh, tunggu-tunggu biar aku saja yang membukanya" Deidara bergegas membuka pintu namun Ino sudah berada lebih dulu di luar.

"Aku benci kau, un. Bandel" Deidara menyipitkan matanya, hal itu berhasil membuat Ino tertawa lepas.

"Maaf maaf, habis Dei-senpai itu terlalu sopan tau."

"Baiklah, sekarang rangkul tangan ku, un" kata deidara dengan tanpa ekspresi memandang Ino

"a-apa?"

"Lakukan saja, kau itu keras kepala ya, un" Deidara memutar bola matanya

Dengan satu gerakan, Ino langsung mendaratkan lengannya di lengan Deidara.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan di dalam, jangan berkomentar. Mengerti un?" Deidara menatap Ino yang masih bingung, namun tidak ia hiraukan. Kini mereka berjalan di karpet merah dan disambut oleh tepukan meriah beberapa orang, juga paparazi di komunitas seni tentunya.

"kok.. Ada kamera?" Ino berbisik, dan mengernyitkan dahinya

"diam saja, dan tetap perhatikan jalan mu, un"

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika seseorang menyeringai dan memeluk Deidara

"Ah Deidara, sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" tatapan pria itu kini beralih ke arah Ino

"wah wah, kau kesini membawa pacar ya. Sungguh kemajuan yang luar biasa Dei!" pria itu menepuk nepuk pundak Deidara

"A-aku bukan..."

"Aku baik. perkenalkan, dia adalah pacar ku, Ino Yamanaka" Deidara langsung memotong ucapan Ino.

"a-ap...Oh ya tuan, aku adalah pacarnya. Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal" Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan. Lalu memasang wajah sinis ke arah Deidara

"Ya, salam kenal. Aku Kisame, aku adalah partner seninya. Kau tau? Biasanya Dei itu tidak pernah bawa cewek kesini. Dan betapa beruntungnya kau, cewek pertama yang datang bersama Deidara"

"Hei, Kisame. Bagaimana? Sudah di publikasikan,un?" Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Tentu Dei, bisa lihat sendirikan ini ramai banget. Semua orang pada mengincar seni mu. Ku akui itu menaikan tingkat popularitas mu, Dei"

"Sebaiknya kita lihat detail seninya un. Aku akan berbicara dulu dengan pacarku, un" Deidara membiarkan Kisame meninggalkannya. kini mata biru itu menatap lembut pemilik mata aquamarine.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADANYA DEI-SENPAI! YAAMPUNNN"

"Maaf, tapi tolong bertindaklah seperti itu. Karena disini banyak sekali penggemarku, un. Dan kau tau? Jika aku tidak membawa seorang wanita kesini, Kisame akan menjodohkan ku. Itu konyol"

Ino tertawa, mendengar itu membuat Ino geli. Di jodohkan? Yang benar saja!

"Jadi, kau ini seniman ne Dei-senpai? Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat karya mu, boleh?" Deidara mengangguk

"Tapi tidak sekarang, un. Aku ada wawancara. Kau bisa melihat Seni Kisame jika kau mau. Ada di bagian air. Jaa nee, Ino-chan" Deidara berpamitan dengan mencubit kedua pipi Ino.

Hal itu membuat Ino tertegun, dan tentu juga menampakan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ia memegang bekas cubitan di kedua pipinya, membuat nya tersenyum.

Ia tidak menyesal mengenal Deidara, melainkan...

ia sangat senang mengenal Deidara.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju Seni Air di bagian yang tak jauh dari seni Deidara. Ia begitu takjub mendapatkan begitu banyak air yang terbentuk rapih. Ada yang seperti air mancur, ombak laut yang seakan ingin menerkam kita, dan banyak lagi. Semua seni itu di bingkai dengan beberapa seni 3D diantaranya. Jika lukisan itu disentuh, kau akan merasakan basah karena airnya benar benar nyata.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu mengetahui sebuah karya yang meletup letup layaknya kembang api. Ia memandang foto itu, dengan langit malam di hiasi kembang api namun meletup letup seperti sungguhan. Ini adalah karya Dei-senpai... Wah, menakjubkan

Mata aquamarine itu memandang lukisan dari atas kebawah, dan tertegun begitu mendapati tulisan yang tertera di pojok bawah

 _Sesuatu yang belum terucap, dan kini telah menjadi abu. Sesuatu yang ingin kau dapatkan, tetapi telah berlalu. Sesuatu yang pergi, dan tak bisa kau genggam lagi._ —Deidara

Ino tersenyum kecil "Untuk Sakura ya.." kaki itu kembali melangkah, memperhatikan setiap foto yang di buat 3D milik Deidara. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, begitu mengetahui gambar yang telah di foto.

Gambar itu adalah gambar seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di ladang bunga, menghirup bunga bunga cantik yang bermekaran, tak lupa dengan semburat cahaya yang meletup letup disekeliling wanita itu.

Ino tersenyum sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya... Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kalimat itu membuatnya begitu terharu, membuatnya ingin menemui pria itu, dan mengucapkan terimakasih

 _Sesuatu yang indah, lebih dari sekedar bunga yang di genggamnya. Sekarang kini telah bercengkrama di hati sepi sang pemuda. Dengan senyum, ku tuliskan kata kata dibalik kehadirannya —Deidara_

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dan kali ini, ia begitu terkejut. Rasanya ingin menangis. Ia ingat jelas foto itu, saat pertama kalinya Ino mengajak Deidara berkunjung ke taman bunganya. Di saat itu, Deidara membawa kamera slrnya. Ino ingat, dia meminta Deidara untuk memfotonya dengan bunga Dandelion.

Saat itu bunga dandelion berada tepat di depan mulutnya, mata Ino terpejam begitu juga dengan angin yang menerbangkan semua bunga dandelion. Foto ini adalah foto Ino sendiri, tak lupa dengan seni ledakan yang dihasilkan begitu kelopak bunga ini tertiup angin.

Ino menahan haru, menahan tangis, dan masih menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ino tersenyum bahagia, begitu membaca caption dari lukisan itu.

Aku menemukan gadis ku. Menemukan seseorang yang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum. Dan yang paling penting, aku menemukan seseorang yang berhasil mencerahkan hati ku. I found my Yamanaka —Deidara

"Jadi, kau sudah melihatnya ya, un" Deidara tersenyum melihat foto dan seni yang dia hasilkan.

Ino Yamanaka reflex menoleh dan mendapati Deidara

"Dei-senpai.. A-aku... Aku menyukainya. Sangat... Menyukainya. Terimakasih" Ino tersenyum dengan mengeluarkan air mata, walaupun hanya setitik tapi Deidara dapat melihatnya.

Dengan sigap, Deidara menarik Ino untuk tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Rasanya membiarkan gadis itu terlelap didalam pelukannya sangat membuat Deidara merasa hangat. Apa Ino merasakan hal yang sama? Ya, tentu saja. Di peluk olehnya adalah kebahagiaan Ino. Dan memeluknya adalah kebahagiaan Deidara.

"Sekarang kau adalah kebahagiaan ku. Terimakasih, kau sudah mencerahkan hati ku. Karena hal paling ampuh dalam patah hati adalah..."

"sebuah pelukan. Ya, aku juga paham dengan itu. Terimakasih Dei-senpai" Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[NOTE: Jangan lupa Review ya, kritik dan saran**

 **kalian sangat berguna buat ku. FIRST DEI INO**

 **Semoga di part ini ga mengecewakan kalian!**

 **makin banyak Review= UPDATE KILAT! ]**


	2. Broken

**Deidara x Ino Yamanaka**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **"The One Who Bright My Heart"**

 **Redpapillon**

 **CHAPTHER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Deidara sangat lelah, ia merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan kasar. Di lihatnya jam digital yang berada di meja, sudah jam 8 malam. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, dan menyenangkan. Deidara tersenyum menatap langit langit kamarnya, membayangkan kejadian tadi saat keduanya saling berpelukan.

Ia memiringkan badannya, mengetik satu demi satu huruf di keyboard handphone-nya

"Tidurlah, un. Besok masih sekolah dan jangan jadi babi saat kau tidur!" Deidara tertawa kecil saat pesannya langsung di balas

"Siapa yang kau bilang babi dasar un-un sialan. Ya, baiklah aku akan tidur. Btw, terimakasih untuk malam ini Dei-senpai. Kau benar benar memberiku kejutan. Selamat malam" Deidara mematikan handphone dan memejamkan mata

Ketukan pintu rumahnya membangunkannya, membuatnya menggerutu kesal karena masih saja seseorang datang saat tiba waktunya dia untuk tidur. Mengganggu.

Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Masih dengan paras yang berantakan, dan setengah sadar, dilihatnya gadis berambut pink berdiri tepat di depannya

"Sakura?!" ia melihat gadis didepannya dengan mata gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu langsung melesat kedalam rumahnya, Deidara langsung menutup pintunya dengan cepat

"Ada ap— s-sakura..." Gadis itu langsung memeluknya, memeluk Deidara dengan erat, dan menangis tersendu-sendu di dalam pelukannya.

"Dei-senpai... S-sasuke-kun.. Dia, dia mencampakkan ku."

"apa yang bajingan itu lakukan kepada mu?" Deidara melepaskan pelukan Sakura, dan menatapnya.

"Saat aku bilang aku mencintainya, dan.. Dan dia hanya berkata.. A-ku tidak peduli dengan mu. Dan hal bodoh apa yang kau bicarakan? Bodoh. Huaaa itu sakit sekali Dei-senpai" Sakura kembali memeluk Deidara

Deidara membalas pelukannya, namun tak seerat pelukan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, masih ada orang lain yang akan membuatmu bahagia"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum menatap Deidara. "Ya, tentu Dei-senpai. Aku masih memilikinya" kini kedua mata gadis itu menatap Deidara dengan penuh harap dan berbinar "Aku masih memiliki mu" lanjutnya

Mendengar itu membuat Deidara spontan melepaskan pelukan dan menatap Sakura salah tingkah.

"P-permisi sebentar aku harus ke toilet" Deidara langsung masuk ke toilet dengan terburu-buru

Selama di rumahnya, Sakura menyelinap ke kamar Deidara. Ia mencari sesuatu, mencari kamera Deidara tentunya. Ia menemukannya, di sudut lemari kamera itu di letakan. Ia mengambil kamera itu, dan melihat semua koleksi foto yang Deidara punya.

Saat itu, Sakura berhenti menggeser foto. Ia menemukan 8 foto yang membuatnya tertegun. Ia tersenyum kecut, dan membuatnya langsung menghapus foto-foto itu. Hal itu membuat Sakura ingin merencanakan sesuatu. Terutama untuk gadis yang berada di salah satu koleksi foto Deidara, Ino Yamanaka yang jelas adalah sahabatnya.

Sakura buru-buru keluar dari kamar Deidara setelah ia meletakkan kembali kamera ketempat semula. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan manis menunggu Deidara di kamar mandi.

 _Klek_

Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali, Sakura menoleh dan mendapatkan Deidara. Ia menghampiri pria itu dan meraih kedua tangannya

"Dei-senpai..." mata itu menatap lekat mata pria didepannya

"Ada apa, un?" Deidara mengernyitkan dahinya.

Gerakan cepat yang di lakukan Sakura membuat Deidara terkejut. Tidak—lebih tepatnya membuatnya susah bernafas. Tapi, apa yang harus di rasakan Deidara? Seharusnya senang bukan? Tapi hal itu malah tidak membuatnya senang, seperti ada yang mengganjal dirinya.

Sakura melumat bibir Deidara dengan kasar, membuat pria itu terengah-engah kemudian kembali melumat bibir pria itu. Di rasa cukup, Sakura berhenti menciumnya

"Aku mencintaimu, Dei-senpai. Tidak peduli seberapa besar kau mencintai seseorang, atau seseorang itu mencintaimu, aku akan hadir dan selalu mencintaimu. Jaa ne, Dei-senpai" Sakura melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang masih terpaku

Entah apa yang dirasakan Deidara saat ini, tapi yang jelas dia benar benar terkejut. Apa Sakura benar benar mencintainya?

 **oooooo**

Hari ini adalah hari selasa, dimana sang Yamanaka menjalani hari harinya dengan bahagia. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia lebih optimis dalam menjalani hari harinya. Terutama dalam hal percintaannya, Ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merebut apa yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Selamat pagi" sapa perempuan berambut cepol dua, Tenten.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten" senyum Ino mengembang

"Wah, wah.. Kau beda ya.. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa tuh?" Tenten menyenggol bahu Ino dengan bahu miliknya

Dengan masih tersenyum, Ino menggeleng "Tidak ada, tuh"

"Bohong! Ahh ayo lah Ino, ceritakan kepadaku ku mohonnn, ya ya ya" Tenten memelas.

Hal itu membuat Ino tertawa geli, dan akhirnya membuatnya pasrah. Mau tidak mau ia menceritakan nya kepada salah satu temannya

"Ku mohon jangan biarkan orang lain mengetahuinya. Baik itu Sakura, maupun Temari. Berjanjilah padaku, ku mohoon" Tenten mengangguk, Ino menceritakan semuanya. Saat masa masa indah bersama Deidara, yang membuatnya senang hari ini.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangkanya... Akhirnya kau memiliki pacar Ino, selamat! Kau akhirnya bisa menyusulku dengan neji yaa"

"heh? Apa? T-tidak, tidak, aku tidak pacaran dengannya"

"Lalu kalimat romantis yang dia lontarkan dalam seninya itu apa?" Tenten menatap Ino penuh tanya, dan Ino hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh astaga, Ayolaahh! Dia menyukai mu, dan aku yakin kau juga menyukainya, iyakan?"

Ucapan Tenten berhasil membuat wajah Ino memanas, dan tak tau apa yang harus Ino ucapkan untuk membalasnya

"Semoga kau beruntung, cepatlah ayo susul aku dan Neji yaaa" Ino hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Tenten

"Ten, kembali lah ke tempat mu" dengan ketus, Sakura menyuruh Tenten pergi

"Ada apa dengan mu?" Ino menaikan alisnya

"Ya, Sakura. Ada apa dengan mu? Tidak seperti biasanya"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah lah, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" Sakura langsung duduk dengan sebal

Yang dilakukan Ino dan Tenten adalah saling bertatap, dan tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura seperti itu.

 **oooooo**

"jadi, dia bilang seperti itu kepada mu?"

Deidara mengangguk, memperhatikan banyak mata yang menatapnya terkejut

"lalu, kau jawab apa?" tanya gadis berambut ungu muda—konan, alias pacar Pain.

"Aku tidak menjawabnya, un."

"Kau ini bagaimana? Sudah jelas ya dia mencintaimu"

Ucapan Sasori membuat Deidara berpikir, entahlah apa Sakura benar benar menyukainya atau bahkan hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan karena tidak mendapatkan Sasuke?

"Entahlah, un. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Seperti nya, aku... Sudah tidak mencintainya" Deidara memperhatikan semua temannya yang memandangnya prihatin.

"Jangan bilang, kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai?" mendengar ucapan Pain, membuat Deidara mengembangkan senyumnya

"Ya, kurasa seperti itu,un"

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat, untuk mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada Deidara, Ino membawakannya kotak bekal.

Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dan tak lupa rona merah di kedua pipinya, Ino Yamanaka mencari tangga menuju lantai atas. Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati sosok yang sedang berdiri jauh darinya. Dan kali ini, sosok itu tidak sendiri.

Ino Yamanaka terengah-engah, terkejut, dan ingin menangis. Maaf, maksudku bukan ingin, tetapi sudah menangis. Ia berbalik dan berlari menjauhi sosok yang ingin ia temui itu. Sungguh, sekarang hatinya benar benar sedang sakit.

Mendengar hentakan kaki milik seseorang, Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati Ino Yamanaka yang telah berlari menjauhi lorong ini. Lantas, Suara lantang miliknya langsung cekatan memanggil nama itu

"Y-yamanakaa! Tungguu! Tch, sialan." baru ingin melangkahkan kaki, Sakura menarik lengan deidara.

"Biarkan saja dia, Dei-senpai. Mungkin sedang terburu-buru" Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum dengan senyuman liciknya.

 **oooooo**

Ino Yamanaka berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan isak tangis yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Untuk kali ketiga, Sakura kembali merebut cintanya. Ino memejamkan matanya, dengan bingung dan pusing ia memikirkan ini. Padahal, dia menyukai Deidara juga tidak dia beritahukan ke siapa siapa, hanya Tenten.

Kepalanya pusing, dadanya sakit, ia menoleh ke arah kotak bekal yang berada di samping wastafel. Ia menggenggam kotak bekal itu tepat di depan dadanya, ia merintih begitu menahan perih dan masih menangis.

Ia membiarkan air matanya tetap terjatuh, biar semua orang tau bagaimana perasaannya. Biar semua orang mengerti bahwa jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan.

Ia kembali ke kelas dengan masih memegangi kotak bekal. Matanya masih sembab, tapi tidak ada keinginan untuk mengelapnya.

Sentuhan dan tarikan halus berhasil membuat Ino mundur tiga langkah dan menoleh. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang sembab, dan menatap penuh kesal kepada sosok yang berada di belakangnya—Deidara.

Dengan satu hentakan, Ino berhasil melepaskan genggaman pria itu. Namun, pria itu kembali berhasil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Lepaskan aku, Dei-senpai." Ino memutar bola matanya, dan memilih tidak menatap Deidara sekalipun

"Lepaskan, ku bilang lepas..."

"Tidak Ino, dengarkan aku. Kenapa kau tiba tiba saja lari? Kenapa kau tiba tiba saja seperti ini? Seolah olah kau tidak mau bersamaku?"

Ino memperhatikan Deidara , ucapannya terdengar samar dan bergetar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hatinya masih sangat sakit saat melihat Sakura yang memberikannya sebuah kotak bekal untuknya, di tambah lagi dia memeluk Deidara dengan manja. Hal ini membuat Ino benar benar pusing

"Dei-senpai, maafkan aku..." air matanya menetes

"Sepertinya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi... jaa ne, Dei-senpai" Ino menatap pemuda itu sekilas dan kembali menangis. Yang mungkin, Deidara dapat melihatnya.

Memperhatikan gadis bermata aquamarine yang berlalu pergi, Deidara tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Entah kenapa ucapan yang di ucapkan Ino membuatnya seketika mematung. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Sungguh, ia ingin Ino tau bahwa ia mencintainya.

 **oooooo**

"oi oi, ada apa Dei? Gelisah ya?" tidak di gubris, Pain menghampirinya dan menenangkannya

"Hey, Dei. Sadar bodoh! Kau itu kenapa sih?" Deidara hanya menatapnya datar, lalu langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan semua temannya.

Dering telfon dari handphone milik Sasori bergetar, ia menjawabnya dan terdengarlah suara di seberang sana—Kisame.

"Sasori, apa kabar?"

"baik, ada apa Kisame?"

"Apa masih ada Deidara disana?" langsung saja Pain mengambil alih handphone Sasori

"Sayang sekali sobat, sepertinya mood dia hancur deh"

"Ini pain? Eh benar kah begitu Pain? Wah wah.. Mungkin dia sedang ribut dengan kekasih barunya" ucapan Kisame membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitar handphone itu terkejut. Tentu saja terdengar karena lewat speaker

"De-de-de-Deidara punya pacar? Sejak kapan?" Tobi menyambar

"Sungguh kalian tidak tau? Payah sekali, tch. Ya, dia punya pacar. Sejak dia berkunjung ke Museum of Art Konoha, ia membawa seorang cewek. Dan sungguh, cewek itu cantik"

"Kira kira seperti apa rupanya, Kisame?" tanya Pain

"umm bagaimana ya menggambarnya... Gadis itu berambut blonde, bermata aquamarine, dan di kuncir kuda" penjelasan Kisame membuat semua teman-temannya terkejut

"Baiklah terimakasih Kisame, kami sudah mengetahuinya" Pain menutup telepon

 **oooooo**

Ino menyesap teh hangatnya di kedai sushi Konoha. Ia masih melamun, dan tentu sakit hati. Baru saja ia yakin tentang percintaannya dan hancur seketika melihat gadis yang merupakan temannya, kembali menyakitinya.

Ino bermain main dengan sushi yang berada di depannya. Tidak di makan, hanya di tusuk dan dimainkan. Sudah lama tidak merasakan sakit hati lagi, dan kini ia harus mengalaminya lagi.

Ino buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya karena teringat ia belum pulang kerumah. Ia memakai sepatu nya dan berlalu pergi. Di perjalanan, Handphone miliknya berdering dan tak kunjung diangkat oleh Ino. Sudah 104 Misscall dari Deidara, dan dia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya

Yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah... Apa Deidara merasakan hal yang sama? Apa Deidara menyukainya seperti ia menyukai pria itu? Atau Deidara akan kembali mengharapkan cinta Sakura yang dulu sempat sirna? Entahlah... Ino hanya berharap bahwa semua ini tidak akan lama.

Terlalu asyik menatap layar handphone, tidak di sengajanya menabrak bahu seseorang yang lawan arah.

"Ah, maafkan aku..." kedua mata mereka saling beradu, sejenak membuat nafas Ino tercekat.

"Ino? Ino itu kau? Astaga sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu" pria itu menghampirinya dan menggendongnya memutar, tak lupa dengan seekor anjing yang menggonggong senang.

Tindakan pria itu membuat Ino tidak dapat berkutik. Yang Ino rasakan adalah... Dia—benar—benar—rindu.

"K-kiba, sudah lama ya.. Hehe" lidahnya kelu, mengucapkan kalimat itu saja membuatnya awkward.

"Ya, aku senang bertemu dengan mu. Apa kau masih tinggal di daerah sini?" Kiba memperhatikan sekitar, dimana Konoha terlihat asing baginya.

Ino mengangguk "Ya, bagaimana hari harimu di London? Mengasyikan bukan?" Ino tersenyum kecil

"Begitulah, tapi aku sangat sangat merindukan Konoha. Dan entah kenapa, aku merindukan mu"

Ucapan itu seperti ada yang menghantam dada Ino dengan sangat keras. Bagaimana bisa.. Seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, yang berpacaran dengan sahabatnya, bisa merindukannya? Apa itu wajar?

"Aku ingin main kerumah mu ya, bolehkan? Bersama Akamaru. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu paman Inoichi." Ino hanya tersenyum, dan berjalan mendahului pria itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, masih ingat dengan tempat ini?" Ino terkekeh, melihat reaksi Kiba yang kebingungan

"Dulu ada ayunan disini, sekarang kemana? Cat tembok rumah mu juga sebelumnya berwarna ungu, ya kan?" Ino tertawa begitu mengetahui Kiba yang masih mengingatnya.

"Ya, aku sudah besar tau. Mana mungkin aku main ayunan dan perosotan lagi, ya kan? Ah ternyata kau masih mengingatnya ya" mereka tertawa bersama, satu bunyi decitan yang dihasilkan dari pintu berhasil membuat Ino dan Kiba menoleh

"Inuzuka Kiba? Astaga! Aku sudah lama ya tidak melihat mu" tuan Inoichi sekaligus ayah Ino Yamanaka melangkah keluar dan memeluk Kiba erat

Bagi Ino, rasanya seperti... Entahlah,seperti hal buruk. Dulu dia ingin Kiba kembali dalam genggamannya, Tapi sekarang... Ia sudah tidak lagi membutuhkannya. Rasanya, kali ini berbeda. Setelah Deidara hadir untuk mencerahkan hatinya.

Ino menatap kedua pria yang berada didepannya, ia tertawa kecil. Baginya sekarang adalah... Berbahagia. Walaupun hati dan kesenangannya tidak berada dalam pria yang berada didepannya, pria yang dulu pernah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[ gatau kenapa sumpaah, buat FF ini ada semangat tersendiri. Suka pairing nya, dan alurnya, dan gregetannya, ah ini dalam jelang 4 hari kelar loh ya aampunnn! semoga kalian enjoy sama kaya aku yg enjoy dengan ceritanya heheh, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA SAYANQ ;* ]**


	3. My Sunshine

**PAHAM INI SUPER DUPER NGARET BGT UPDATENYA!**

 **aaaa, maafinnn :( aku sibuk bgt soalnya:( sebenernya,**

 **ini udah kelar dari kapan tau, cuma baru aku post, hehe :D**

 **yaudah, sok aja bada atuh. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

"CHEERS" Suara tawa milik keluarga Haruno berkumandang, Deidara ikut bersulang menikmati sake bersama keluarga Sakura.

Kazashi Haruno, ayah Sakura mengundang Deidara untuk ikut makan malam di rumahnya. Deidara ingin menolaknya, tapi ia tidak enak dengan reaksi Sakura yang mengharapkannya datang.

Mau tidak mau, ia datang menghadiri makan malam itu. Di sambutnya hangat saat ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah kediaman marga Haruno. Ia memang pernah se-akrab ini dengan keluarga Haruno sebelumnya, terutama saat ia masih menyukai gadis berambut pink itu.

"Deidara, mau tambah tidak?" Kazashi Haruno menawarkan sebotol sake untuknya

Deidara menggeleng, dan tersenyum "Tidak, terimakasih paman Kazashi. Sudah cukup un"

"Dei-senpai, makan yuk" Sakura menyodorkan piring berisi daging panggang dan beberapa sayur

"Um, terimakasih,un" Deidara langsung mengambil piring dan makanannya.

Ruang makan keluarga Haruno memang selalu ribut, Deidara hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya. Kemudian ia melamun, sangat lama. Melamunkan gadis berambut blonde dan bermata aquamarine itu. Deidara harus bertemu dengannya.

"Dei-senpai, foto yuk" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Deidara dan membuatnya menoleh.

"tapi aku tidak membawa kamera slr ku, un" Deidara mengerjapkan matanya

"Tidak masalah, masih ada kamera handphone ku" Sakura memberikan handphone kepada ayahnya

"baiklah sudah siap? 1...2...3"

Deidara tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Hal itu membuat Deidara teringat 8 bulan yang lalu, saat kedua insan itu mengikuti festival musim semi. Ia ingat betul wajah bahagia Sakura, dan wajah bahagia Deidara saat bersama Sakura.

"Sekali lagi ya, ayahh" Sakura meminta

"Oke sayang, 1...2...3"

Sakura mengecup bibir Deidara dengan cepat, menahannya beberapa detik untuk mendapatkan hasil foto yang sempurna. Tingkahnya membuat Deidara memandangnya dengan terkejut, memandangnya penuh tanya. Aneh, ciuman itu benar benar tidak membuatnya bahagia.

Deidara membuang jauh tatapan penuh tanyanya kepada Sakura saat handphonenya berdering dan bergetar. Deidara langsung memberikan isyarat ke keluarga Haruno untuk memberikannya izin mengangkat telepon.

"Yo, Pain. Ada apa, un?" senyuman mengembang dikedua pipi Deidara

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang"

Deidara kembali ke meja makan tempat keluarga Haruno berkumpul, kemudia merapihkan isi tas dan membawanya, lalu pamit

"Secepat itu kah?" Mebuki Haruno—Ibu Sakura, mengernyitkan dahinya

"Ya, bibi. Maafkan aku, aku harus menemui teman ku. Dia butuh bantuan ku, un"

"Baiklah, hati hati di jalan, Dei"

Deidara tersenyum, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Dei-senpai" ucapan itu membuatnya menoleh

"ada apa un?" Ia menunduk menatap perempuan yang lebih pendek darinya.

Sakura langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan memendamkan wajahnya di balik dada bidang Deidara.

"Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih. Sampai jumpa ne, Dei-senpai" Deidara hanya tersenyum dan pergi.

* * *

"Parah sih, kau sampai tidak memberitahukannya ke kita." Pain menggerutu kesal

"apa sih? Tidak memberitahukan apa,un?" Deidara menaikan sebelah alisnya

"cewek itu, sialan Deidara. Kau ini kalo sudah jadian beritau kami dong!" Tobi menjawabnya dengan kesal

"oi oi, siapa yang jadian ha?"

"Lalu gadis berambut blonde dikuncir kuda, dan bermata aquamarine itu siapa?" Konan menambahkan

Mata Deidara terkejut begitu teman-temannya mengetahui hal yang belum di ceritakannya. Deidara mengembangkan senyumnya dan tertawa

"Maksud mu,Ino? Aku tidak benar benar jadian dengannya tuh"

"Jahat sekali kau, Dei. Lalu kenapa kau memberitau Kisame jika cewek itu adalah pacarmu?" Pain menyipitkan matanya, dan tidak suka dengan tingkah Deidara

"Jika tidak membawanya kesana, Kisame akan menjodohkan ku. Lagian juga, buat apasih di jodoh-jodohkan?" Deidara mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi, kau mencitainya?" Sasori menatap dalam kedua mata biru milik Deidara. Membuat Deidara menjadi salah tingkah

Deidara tersenyum, menangguk dan menampilkan rona merah di kedua pipinya

"Jadi itu alasannya, kenapa kau tidak menjawab ucapan Sakura saat dia bilang dia mencintaimu" Pain menjawabnya dengan tenang, dan semua temannya pun begitu.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya, Dei?" tanya konan

"Sejak kami berdua sama sama merasakan sakit. Pain, kau melihat ku memegang tangan cewek di kantin kan? Dan ya, kami dekat sejak saat itu un" Deidara tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, nyatakan perasaan mu" Tobi menambahkan

"A-apa?" Deidara mengernyitkan dahi

"Tembak dia, Dei. Kau kan mencintainya" Pain menepuk pelan pundak Deidara

"T-tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura? Aku sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya, un"

"Jangan hiraukan dia, lagi pula kau tidak jauh dengan pelampiasan tau. Kejarlah apa yang membuatmu bahagia" Konan melanjutkan

Deidara terdiam, menunduk dan begitu mengingat Ino yang tidak ingin bertemunya lagi.

"Apa mungkin dia juga mencintai ku? Maksud ku, setelah dia mengucapkan kata yang... Dia sudah tidak ingin bersama ku, un"

"Apaa? Bagaimana bisa?" Pain terkejut, yang lain pum begitu

"Entah, aku juga tidak tau" Deidara menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus meminta penjelasan darinya" Sasori mencengkram pundak Deidara

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu, masih ada dua minggu lagi untuk berlibur bagi seluruh siswa siswi Konoha Highschool.

Selama berlibur, yang di lakukan Ino hanyalah mengurus kebun bunganya. Semenjak tidak ada Deidara yang selalu menemaninya menyiram tanaman, hidup gadis itu seperti bunga yang layu dan mati.

Ia sangat sangat merindukan Deidara. Pernah dia berpikir, bagaimana keadaan Deidara sekarang. Mungkin dia sedang berbahagia karena cinta pertamanya yang telah hadir kembali menemaninya, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Ino memetik salah satu bunga favoritnya, memetik bunga dandelion sebagai simbol kedekatannya dengan Deidara sekaligus perpisahannya. Ia memegang bunga itu dengan menatapnya nanar. Tidak tau apa maksud dan tujuannya menggenggam bunga itu, Tidak ada rasa apapun di hatinya saat ini, hanya hampa. Rasanya berbeda saat pria itu memfotonya.

Entahlah, Ino hanya ingin dicintai tanpa harus di khianati. Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaannya tanpa harus ada yang merenggutnya. Ino hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat mencerahkan hatinya.

Ia membuang tangkai bunga Dandelion asal, dan kembali menyirami tanamannya. Tepukan pelan menyadarinya dari lamunan, membuatnya menoleh perlahan dam mendapati pria yang menyiringai di hadapannya—Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kiba? Ada apa?" Ino melihat wajah Kiba yang serius, juga menampakkan kesedihan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu" ucapnya dengan tidak memandang wajah Ino

Mereka berdua berjalan di jalan setapak, mencari bangku kosong yang berada di dekat taman Konoha. Kiba menatap Ino yang duduk disampingnya, dan tertegun sejenak.

"Aku sudah putus dari Sakura"

Reaksi apa yang harus Ino keluarkan saat mendengar nama itu? Rasanya dia ingin mengucapkan oh... Baguslah atau oh... Aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja, lidahnya begitu kelu.

"Dia bilang, dia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman. Aku bilang, ya jika memang itu keputusannya ya tidak apa apa sih. Cuma kau tau? Itu begitu menyakitkan" Kiba menatap Ino dengan wajah yang membuat Ino prihatin

"Dia bilang, pria itu telah mengisi hari harinya. Dan mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang" Kiba melanjutkan

Dalam pikiran Ino, yang tergambar adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, apakah Uchiha Sasuke bisa ya dekat dengan seorang wanita? Tidak, lebih tepatnya.. Apa memang dia peduli dengan cinta?

"Aku baru mendapatkan pesan lagi darinya kemarin malam. Dia bilang pria itu adalah kaka kelasnya..." kalimat berikutnya membuat Ino terbelalak, ia ingin menangis sungguh! Saat itu juga ia ingin menangis.

"Namanya adalah, Deidara. Siswa kelas 3 di SMA Konoha"

Selama ini, yang terakhir dia tau adalah Sakura benar benar menyukai Sasuke, dan dia yang bilang sendiri bahwa ia akan tetap menyukainya meski Sasuke menolaknya.

Tapi, kenapa dia bisa mencintai Deidara... Kenapa dia membohongi perasaannya? Dan kenapa seolah olah... Dia ingin menghancurkan kebahagian Ino?

Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak di mengerti Ino tentang Sakura. Dan ini... Begitu menyakitkan bagi Ino Yamanaka. Tanpa di sadarinya, air matanya mengalir. Membuat sepasang mata milik Inuzuka khawatir

"Oi, oi, Ino! Ada apaa?" Kiba memegangi dagu Ino dengan halus, dan mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap air matanya "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja rasanya sakit sekali"

"hah?" Kiba menaikan sebelah alisnya

Ino tersenyum kecil dengan masih meneteskan air matanya "Tidak, rasanya sakit sekali jika aku jadi kau. Makanya aku sampai menangis"

Ungkapan Ino membuat Kiba Inuzuka menghela nafas lega, ia takut begitu gadis yang sudah lama dekat dengannya ini kenapa-napa.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis Ino, Terimakasih untuk selalu berada di sampingku" Kiba memeluk erat Ino Yamanaka, memaksanya untuk terbenam dalam dada bidangnya.

"Btw setelah berbicara seperti itu,Sakura mengajak ku untuk makan malam di Lattè caffé Konoha. Kau mau ikut bersama ku?"

"Tidak perlu, itu acara kalian Kiba. Nikmati saja"

"Kau tidak akan menolak jika aku memaksa." Kiba tersenyum licik.

* * *

Deidara mengikuti gadis berambut pink yang berjalan di depannya. Mengikuti dan menemani gadis itu benar benar bosan. Malam ini, ia harus menemani gadis itu di Lattè Caffé. Belum jelas tujuan gadis itu datang kemari untuk apa.

"Dei-senpai, sebelah sini" dilihatnya lambaian tangan milik Sakura, ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu,un"

"Baiklah, jangan lama lama ya Dei-senpai" Deidara berlalu menuju toilet

Sakura memperhatikan sekitar, mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Dan yap, dia menemukan pria itu. Ia melambaikan tangannya, dan pria itu pun menoleh

"Sebelah sini!" Sakura memperhatikan langkah kaki Pria itu yang mulai mendekat, sampai akhirnya tubuh pria itu terlihat. Ia mengenali sosok yang di gandeng oleh Kiba, dan kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu semenjak kegiatan mu di London" Sakura bertanya begitu pemuda dan teman kencannya duduk rapih

"Ya, seperti itulah." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan kini menatap wanita itu.

"Wah Ino, jadi kau datang bersama Kiba ya.. Apa kah dia teman kencan mu?" Di lihatnya Ino yang terbata bata untuk menjawab.

Deidara menghampiri meja makan yang dirasa ramai dan bukan hanya dia dan Sakura yang berada di meja itu, melainkan pasangan lainnya. Jadi itu maksudnya? Deidara bergumam

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju meja, dan duduk begitu saat yang tepat pria yang berada di serong kanan depannya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya terkejut

"Ya, aku dan Ino sekarang sudah pacaran"

"Apaaa?!" Hal itu spontan membuat Deidara menggebrak meja. Dilihatnya sekarang gadis bermata aquamarine yang terkejut, mata mereka saling beradu dan kini mereka saling terkejut

"Ino?!"

"Dei-senpai?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" mereka mengucapkan kalimat dengan bersamaan

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, berdiri dan menatap Kiba

"Kiba, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang"

"apa? Tapi kita baru saja sampai dan..."

"Jika kau tidak ingin pulang, aku saja yang pulang. Terimakasih" Ino langsung pergi dengan terburu buru

"Ino tunggu! Ino!" baru ingin melangkah, lengan Deidara di tahan oleh Sakura

"Sudah lah Dei-senpai, biarkan saja. Lagi pula kau kan sedang..."

"Maaf, un. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang yang telah mencerahkan hati ku untuk pergi. Maaf Sakura, aku mencintai Ino."

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya dan mengejar gadis bermata aquamarine itu. Membiarkan kedua insan itu menatap nya bingung

Deidara mencari cari sosok yang ia cari di luar Lattè Caffé dengan terburu buru. Ia berlari mencari sosok gadis bermata aquamarine itu. Matanya terhenti begitu melihat gadis yang ingin ia temui sedang... Menangis...

Dengan sigap, Deidara menghampirinya. Menghampiri gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, sangaaat erat. Membuat Deidara saat itu juga ingin menangis

"Ino, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan mu belakangan ini. Tapi aku mohon..."

"Jangan menjauhi ku, tetaplah disini bersama ku, disisi ku..." Deidara tetap memeluk erat Ino dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" Air mata perlahan membasahi kedua pipi Deidara. Membuat isak tangis seseorang yang berada di dekapannya terhenti. Membuat gadis bermata aquamarine ini menatapnya.

"D-Dei senpai... Ka-kau... Mencintaiku?" tanya Ino memandangnya dengan masih berkaca-kaca

Deidara menangguk, dengan sedikit air mata yang masih mengihiasi kedua pipinya "Ya un, aku mencintaimu" ia mengusap kepala Ino dengan kasih sayang

"Bagi ku, kau adalah seseorang yang telah berhasil membuat ku tersenyum dan..."

"Kaulah orang yang dapat mencerahkan hati ku" ucapan itu keluar dari kedua mulut berambut kembar.

"Bagaimana kau tau itu?" Deidara sedikit tertawa sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Itu kata kata ku yang ku tulis di mading kelas tau" Ino tertawa dan mengusap air matanya

"Maksud mu kertas ini?" Deidara mengeluarkan kertas dari dompetnya

Ino mengerjapkan mata dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya

"Hei lihat, aku juga punya loh.."

Mereka membaca kertas satu sama lain, mata mereka melebar begitu membaca secarik kertas itu.

 _Aku ingin di cintai, dan tak seorang pun yang mengambilnya. Terutama saat seseorang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum. Seperti seseorang yang berhasil mencerahkan hati ku —Deidara_

 _Aku ingin di cintai, dan tak seorang pun yang mengambilnya. Terutama saat seseorang berhasil membuat ku tersenyum. Seperti seseorang yang berhasil mencerahkan hati ku —Ino Yamanaka._

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Ino dengan penuh cinta

"Aku mencintaimu un, sangat mencintaimu"

Ino tersenyum dan menatap lekat kedua mata yang memandangnya lembut "um, demikian juga dengan ku. Aku mencintai mu, Dei-senpai"

Mata biru milik keduanya kini saling berdekatan. Saling menatap lembut dengan penuh cinta. Kini, kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Dan terlarut dalam kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan. Ya, kebahagiaan milik mereka dan tak akan ada yang mengambilnya.

* * *

Deidara merapihkan kemeja tuxedonya, hari ini adalah hari spesialnya untuk menampilkan seni ledakan miliknya. Tak lupa di temani sang kekasih Ino Yamanaka. Deidara bilang, bahwa masih ada hal lain yang ingin ia tunjukan kepada Ino.

Kali ini tempatnya di outdor, sebuah dinding besar yang berlapis kain menutupi seni Deidara.

"Baiklah semua, ini adalah karya ku" ucap Deidara yang berpas-pasan dengan Kisame yang membuka kain.

Yang bisa kita lihat adalah... Tembok kosong. Dan dengan satu ledakan yang dilakukan oleh Deidara, tembok itu hancur dan menampilkan seni yang indah. Seni patung yang di buat oleh Deidara melalui ledakannya.

Patung itu berkerlap kerlip, menampilkan seorang gadis yang sedang memegang bunga dandelion dengan senang, tak lupa dengan seorang pria yang sedang menggendongnya. Pria itu adalah Deidara, dan gadis itu adalah Ino Yamanaka. Sungguh karya luar biasa dan indah yang di hasilkan Deidara.

Ino mencintai karya Deidara, seperti Ino mencintainya.

Demikian dengan Deidara. Ia mencintai bunga dandelion, Seperti ia mencintai Ino Yamanaka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

 **Hallo! maaf ya buat penggemar Sakura, di sini aku buat dia jahat:( maaf juga ya kalo masih ada yang typo:( btw, gimana DeIno dari aku? semoga menghibur kalian yaaa, jangan lupa review! ;)**


End file.
